Le piège du Vortex
by DalekStark
Summary: Une vague chute qui s'éternise, un court instant qui dure à jamais, et un bout de chemin qu'on a, pour une fois, parcouru ensemble. Dans le Vortex. C'est drôle comment cette même expérience s'archive dans ma mémoire, et s'éclipse de la tienne. A Mon Docteur, Tardis
1. Chapitre 1 : La chute

Chapitre 1 : La chute

_ Alors ! Prochain arret ?! Un endroit sympa, que j'aurais encore jamais vu, de préférence. Voyons voir, Sexy, qu'aurais-tu à me proposer ?

Un lourd silence se fit ressentir. Cette fois-ci, juste un peu plus lourd que d'habitude.

_ Saleté… Parfois, je pourrais abandonner une galaxie entière dans le Vide, uniquement pour pouvoir de donner la faculté de parler… et de me répondre.

Désolée d'être une antiquité, Docteur, mais ça, tu le savais dès le départ ! Quelques siècles se sont écoulés depuis sa dernière régénération. Sept exactement. C'est toujours étrange une régénération. Enfin, il lui arrive toujours quelque chose d'étrange, ne serait-ce qu'une bricole. Entre le Neuvième et le Dixième, il est resté plusieurs heures dans les vaps', avant d'affronter les Sycorax en pyjama. Mais cette fois-ci, pour le Onzième, j'ai morflé avec lui. Il était temps d'ailleurs, je n'en pouvais plus de ce look grunge. Mais le passage pour devenir de Type 40 a été assez brutal, pour ne pas dire chaotique. Du coup, impossible pour lui de garder le contrôle. Et pour moi de garder les idées claires. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'on atterrisse pas sur cette cabane de jardin ! Je n'imagine même pas la réaction des habitants ! Un mec un peu dingue, avec des fringues défoncées, sorti de nulle part, qui détruit la moitié du jardin avec sa Boite Bleue ! La traumatisme s'il y avait eu des enfants. Le pire, c'est que si, j'imagine très bien comment ça aurait pu se passer… Trop bien même…

Enfin bref ! Toujours est-il qu'on tourne un peu en rond ! Et franchement, arrête de parler tout seul. Parce que tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais te répondre…

_ Oh, je sais ! Barcelone ! Oui, allons à Barcelone. La planète, hein, pas la ville…

Il eut un petit sourire nostalgique. Barcelone. Ses premières paroles à Rose en tant que Dixième Docteur. J'évite d'y penser, mais je crois que la solitude commence à lui peser.

_Coordonnées de vol… Verrouillées. Destination… Planète Barcelone. Secteur… D2045. Type… Planète de type A, terrestre. Atmosphere…_

_ Roh non, tu continues à faire toute la liste ? » dit-il en soufflant (Il couru jusqu'à mon écran et se mit à tapoter dessus un peu partout, et un peu trop fort) Je croyais avoir réparé ça l'autre jour. Va falloir que j'y rejète un coup d'œil.

En même temps, si tu te concentrais pendant que tu bricoles. La balançoire, c'est pour que ce soit plus pratique, pas pour faire mumuse ! Et arrête de taper mon écran, il est pas tactile bon sang !

_Alerte. Crash imminent. Alerte…_

_ Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il, Wow, c'est quoi ça ?! Attend, c'est l'antogravité qui vient de lacher ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?! Tardis !

_Crash imminent. Alerte. Crash imminent._

_ Allons, allons, allons ! Tardis, laisse-moi voir ! Mise en route de l'interface vocale ! Stabilisateurs ?

_Stabilisateurs… Verrouillés._

_ Verrouillés ? Comment ils peuvent être verrouillés, c'est les stabilisateurs, pas la clim ! (Il commença à paniquer. Facile à savoir, il agitait les mains dans tous les sens pendant qu'il parlait, encore plus que d'habitude) Mise en route de la procédure d'urgence ! Allège-nous, supprime des salles inutiles ! Et lance un scan général ! Je veux savoir pourquoi l'antigravité a laché ! On tombe là !

Définitivement paniqué. Panique à bord !

_ Alors le scan ?!

_Scan… effectué à 74%._

_ Rooooh mais dépèche-toi ! (Il courait partout autour de ma console en touchant à tous les boutons imaginables. Et croyez-moi, des boutons, y en a beaucoup sur ma console.)

_Scan terminé._

_ Alors ? Ça vient d'où ? La salle des machines ? Un disfonctionnement électrique ? Ou une alteration organique ? Les boucliers, peut-être ! Non, ils ont rien, ouf ! on a pas été touché ! Raaaaaaah ! Mais trouve-moi d'où ça vient ! Regarde les coordonnées de vol, on fait n'importe quoi là, on TOMBE !

Il parlait de plus en plus vite et commençait à suffoquer. Encore une et deux minutes et il faisait une attaque. Imaginez le stress qu'il faut pour causer une attaque à quelqu'un qui a deux cœurs.

_Aucun dommage à relever. Moteurs principal et auxiliaire opérationnels à 100%,_ annonça la petite voix douce et grésillante de mon interface.

Voilà qui a suffit à l'achever.

_ QUOI ?! MAIS ON TOMBE ! REGARDE LES COORDONNEES, ON EST EN TRAIN DE TOMBER DEPUIS QU'ON EST… Oh attend. (Il s'arrêta sur place, en haletant. Il semblait commencer à comprendre.) Noooooooon ?

Si, Docteur. Juste à cet instant, lui et moi, le Tardis, nous sommes écrasés. Sauf qu'il n'y a eu aucun bruit, ni aucune secousse, rien. A vrai dire, on a jamais réellement été en train de tomber, comme il le pensait. C'est juste que depuis notre départ, nous étions déjà arrivés. Pas à destination, mais arrivés quand même. Et mon Docteur s'est en rapidement rendu compte.

_ Nous sommes dans le Vortex.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le dialogue

Chapitre 2 : Le dialogue

_ Non, non, non, je dois me tromper. Je ne peux pas être dans le Vortex, ce n'est pas possib…

_ C'est possible, Docteur.

_D'accord, sur le moment, je n'ai pas pensé à y aller en douceur. Le Docteur s'est arrêté net et s'est retourné. Il cherchait autour de lui qui venait tout juste de lui parler. Il a fait le tour de la console, deux fois, avant de descendre vérifier la passerelle inférieure, puis de remonter à la console. Personne._

_ Je deviens fou. Il n'y a personne ici, et voilà que j'entends des voix. Je deviens fou.

_ Non, Docteur, ne t'inquiètes pas !

_ Quoi ? Qui est là ?! _s'exclama-t-il, l'air de plus en plus effrayé_, montre-toi !

_ C'est moi, Docteur ! Tardis ! Ta Tardis, ta Boite Bleue ! Ok, je sais, je parle, c'est bizarre, mais c'est bien moi !

_ Toi ? Noooooooooooooooon ? Attend, tu… toi ?

_ Oui ! Moi !

_ Ha ha ha ! C'est pas vraaaaai ?!

_Je dois l'avouer, je ne l'avais pas aussi fou de joie depuis… Ouh là un moment ! Depuis le jour où il avait retrouvé Rose, lors de l'attaque de l'armée de Davros. Là, le voilà qui se met à sautiller partout autour de ma console comme un gamin qui ouvre ses cadeaux de Noël. Mais plus que tout, le voilà en train de rire._

_ Toi ! _il reprenait son souffle, sans savoir où fixer son regard,_ Tu… tu te fous de moi ?!

_ Non, non, je te le jure !

_ Mais tu ne peux pas parler ! Je le sais, ça fait un moment que j'ai essayé, que j'ai bidouillé tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, ça n'a jamais fonctionné.

_ Oui je sais, d'ailleurs la dernière, ça m'a valu un reboot du système de conversion métrique.

_ Ha bon ?

_Oui !

_ Quelle dernière fois ? Celle où j'ai inversé les tubes reliant la console au processeur ?

_ Non, ça encore c'était pas trop grave. Je parle de la fois où tu as ramassé un œuf noir, pensant utiliser son energie thermique pour alimenter mon centre du langage.

_ Haa oui l'œuf ! Je pensais juste booster tes capacités !

_Quand on sait pas, on fait pas ! Cet œuf était composé à 87% d'un alliage d'éther sous forme liquide et de carbone concentré qui…

_ Hey ! _s'exclama-t-il._

_ Quoi ?

_ Je le savais. Que ça serait comme ça si on pouvait parler ensemble. Simplement… parfait !

_Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et le bascula en position relax, un sourire béat sur le visage. Il avait raison. J'avais fini par m'habituer à ne faire communiquer que mes parties mécaniques, en laissant de côté ce qui fait de moi un être vivant. A croire que lui a été le seul à vraiment entendre ce silence qui nous séparait l'un à l'autre._

_ Bon ! _il se remit debout et se pencha sur mon écran de contrôle_. Explique maintenant, comment ça se fait que tu puisses parler ?

_ A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment sure.

_ Pas vraiment ? C'est-à-dire ?

_ C'est-à-dire que j'ai bien une idée, mais que le doute subsiste à 3,756 %

_ 3,756 ? Wow, quel pourcentage d'erreur incommensurable ! J'accepte de prendre le risque d'écouter ta théorie en apparence si invraisemblable !

_ Mes substituts semi-organiques d'oreille interne savent encore reconnaître l'ironie, Docteur.

_ Je rigoooooooole ! Vas-y, je t'écoute.

_ Je pense que le Vortex…

_ Donc tu confirmes qu'on est dans le Vor…

_ Docteur !

_ Oui, oui, je me tais, promis !

_ Je disais donc ! Le Vortex ! Jette-un coup d'oeil à l'historique des données de vol, je t'affiche celle des dernières 60 minutes.

_Il reprit son sérieux, et analysa les données que je lui affichais à l'écran._

_ L'historique est vide. Les données indiquent seulement un début de chute.

_ Prend ce point en tant que référence H, et place dans le compteur de vol.

_ Ok, une seconde, il s'exécuta et commença à comprendre. C'est normal qu'en fin de ligne, à H+infini, le compteur ne puisse pas afficher de données exactes ?

_ Oui, tout simplement parce que pour déterminer un temps de chute, encore faut-il que celle-ci soit terminée.

_ On est toujours en chute libre ?

_ Exactement !

_Le Docteur était plus perplexe. Il comprenait la théorie sans savoir pourquoi celle-ci pouvait réellement être en train de se produire._

_ Ce n'est pas possible, j'avais pourtant bien rentré les coordonnées, tout semblait impeccable. Pourquoi l'historique est vide ? Et pourquoi cette chute ? Et la on a clairement atterri, si on a atterri l'historique ne devrait pas être vide et les données devraient s'être stabilisées !

_ Docteur !

_ Pardon. Quand je comprends pas, je m'emballe ! Pourquoi est-on toujours en vol ?

_ Je pense plutôt qu'on ne l'a jamais été.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ C'est-à-dire qu'à partir du moment où la séquence de vol a été lancé, on est resté ici.

_Il se rassit dans son fauteuil, comme pour se préparer à la nouvelle._

_ Ici, dans le Vortex, tu veux dire ? _demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet._

_ Oui, dans le Vortex.

_L'ivresse de se retrouver, ou de se trouver enfin, fut de courte durée. Je retrouvais là le même Docteur que j'avais toujours vu, qu'importe son visage. Celui au ton grave, prêt à démêler la situation. _

_ Comment on va faire pour sortir d'ici ? _hésita-t-il._

_ La question est plutôt « Comment est-on arrivé ici ? ».

_ D'accord, je recommence. Comment est-on arrivé ici ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Enfin, je n'ai pas provoqué ça, ce n'est pas une défaillance de mes systèmes.

_ Tu veux dire que le Vortex lui-même a fait ça ?

_ Oui. Aussi insensé que cela simple, c'est la seule explication que je trouve.

_ Le Vortex lui-même, génial… Ah et aussi ! Comment ça se fait que tu puisses parler ?!

_ Oh ça ! Le Vortex aussi.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui.

_Ça y est, il n'y comprenait plus rien._

_ Je pense que je vais devoir te faire un cours de rattrapage sur le Vortex.

_ Je crois bien, oui, _avoua-t-il_.

_ Va à la porte, et ouvre.

_ Ouvrir ? Dans le Vortex ?

_ T'inquiètes, je gère !

_Il descendit l'escalier et se posta devant la porte, l'air un peu perdu._

_ Hé bin… _souffla-t-il en posant la main sur la poignée_. Géronimo.

_Il ouvrit la porte et resta bouché bée. Tout tournait. Les planètes, les étoiles, les comètes, les satellites. Le Vortex apparaissait par endroit, en traits lumineux, discret mais partout autour de nous, comme un cocon aussi familier qu'inhospitalier._

_ Ok. Explique maintenant ! _Dit-il en faisant un pas en arrière et en refermant la porte._

_ Le Vortex est tout, et rien à la fois. Il a en fait beaucoup de points communs avec le Vide. Ce n'est pas non plus un endroit à proprement parlé. Il n'y a ici aucune dimension, que ce soit spatiale ou temporelle. Il n'y a pas de Temps. Simplement parce qu'il est fait de Temps. Il est le Temps lui-même. Passé, present et futur. Normalement, les gens traversent le temps, métophoriquement en vieillissant, et littéralement pour les voyageurs temporels. Personne n'est supposé resté ici, je pense d'ailleurs qu'on doit être les premiers !

_ C'est pour ça que les données de vol sont perturbées… On a décollé, et en même temps, on n'a jamais décollé…

_ Voilà.

_Le Docteur aussi semblait perturbé. Mais l'inédit de la situation et de sa solution prit le pas sur l'appréhension._

_ Ok. Ok, pas de problème. A nous deux, on va trouver ! _affirma-t-il d'un ton confiant_. Et donc, j'en reviens à ma question, comment ça se fait que tu parles ?

_ Ah oui ! Ça c'est à cause des flux !

_ Des flux ? Quels fluxs ?

_ Les fluxs temporels. Ils sont partout dans le Vortex.

_ Les traits lumineux que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ?

_ Oui voilà ! Chacun est un voyage, pas mal de ces flux doivent être les nôtres d'ailleurs.

_ Et les autres flux ?

_ Les autres Tardis. Ah, et ces charlatans d'Agents du Temps aussi.

_ Les autres Tardis, attend attend… Les autres… Seigneurs du Temps… ?

_Il écarquilla les yeux et commença à se rediriger vers la porte._

_ Oui. Mais ils ne sont pas vraiment là, disons que c'est plutôt… leur écho ! Oui voilà, les flux sont plutôt l'écho de leur voyage ! Et comme chaque voyage nécessite de l'énergie temporelle, elle est laissée ici, dans le Vortex.

_ Ah ok… J'ai cru une seconde qu'on aurait pu avoir de l'aide…

_ On va devoir se débrouiller seul, Docteur. Mais pas de soucis, j'ai jamais été en aussi meilleure forme !

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Cette énergie temporelle, j'en ai naturellement en moi, en quantité limitée. Disons que c'est mon carburant. Mais ce n'est pas le même type de carburant que les autres, il ne se consomme pas, il se régénère lors de chaque voyage dans le Vortex.

_ Tu veux dire qu'à chaque fois qu'on passe ici, tu brules et recréé de l'énergie ?

_ C'est ça. Mais comme on est coincé ici, je capte un trop-plein d'énergie. Pour ne pas abimer mes circuits, j'ai envoyé cette énergie dans tout le reste de ma Boite. D'où ma capacité à parler !

_ Tu captes l'énergie temporelle de tous les Tardis ayant passé à travers le Vortex pour booster l'ensemble de tes fonctions ?!

_ Voilà !

_Il se remit à rire et à sauter partout, comme tout à l'heure._

_ C'est brillant ! C'est comme ce que je voulais faire ! Augmenter l'ensemble de tes capacités ! C'est comme… des piles rechargeables !

_ Hi, hi, merci !

_ Non mais sérieux, c'est génial ! Si… si je le pouvais, je t'embrasserais !

_ Wow, wow, du calme hein ! Quoi que, ça me donne une idée !

_ Une idée ?

_POOF ! Reboot et reprogrammation du design pour le système d'interface. Corpulence, visage, cheveux. Avec une petite touche de couleur, façon Tardis._

_ Qu'est-ce que putain de quoi ?

_Visualisez l'expression du Docteur maintenant. Alors que son Tardis, sa Tardis, prend vie, et forme, sous ses yeux._

_ Bonjour, Docteur, dis_-je, avec une petite voix encore un peu brouillée par le haut-parleur._

_ Tu…. Tu as

_ Généré un corps virtuel à l'aide de mon système d'interface interne ? Oui, je sais, brillant n'est-ce-pas ? _Derniers réglages audios, et ma voix devrait arrêter de grésiller_. J'ai pensé que les cheveux bleus, ça serait plutôt sympa ! Tu aimes ?

_ Nooon…

_ Non ? Comment ça, non ?

_ Non… Mais tu te fous de moi en fait ! C'est… C'est encore plus genial ! Sérieux, j'adore ! C'est… fantastique !

_Il me regardait des pieds à la tête. Je compris soudain l'attention portée par les humaines à leurs vêtements, c'est bizarre d'être observée comme ça. Mais bon, mon look steampunk avait l'air de lui plaire !_

_ Ça te plait ? Tant mieux ! Bon, au boulot ! _Je me suis tournée vers la console, prête à en découdre_. Et on a du taff, je te préviens !

_ Attend, attend, juste une seconde. Je veux juste vérifier… murmura-t-il

Le temps de me retourner, il était déjà là. Près. Très près. Presque trop.

_ Wow, là ! Qu'est-ce tu… !

_ Bouge pas.

Il leva doucement sa main vers mon visage, comme pour essayer de caresser ma joue. Sans réfléchir, je me suis avancé, en lui passant au travers.

_ Ok, une règle simple, Roméo ! Je suis un hologramme ! Pixels, image ! Donc tu descends de ton nuage, et tu m'aides à bosser !

_ Ok, ok, t'emballes pas comme ça ! Je vérifiais juste, c'est tout. Commence pas à t'imaginer des choses, voyons ! rajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Je n'imagine rien du tout, je vois juste un gros problème qui attend qu'on le resolv…

_Toc toc toc._

_ Toc, toc, toc ?

_ Euh Tardis ? Je rêve ou quelqu'un vient de frapper à la porte ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : La rencontre

**Chapitre 3 : La rencontre**

_Toc toc toc toc toc toc._

_Je me tenais toujours près de la console de commandes. Le Docteur a descendu les escaliers et est allé ouvrir. Il a ouvert la porte de gauche, de telle sorte à ce que je ne vois pas notre invité surprise. Je l'ai vu avoir un mouvement de recul et faire lentement un pas en arrière. Il était de dos, je ne voyais pas son visage. En revanche, j'ai vu le visage du Docteur._

_ Oh meeeeerde.

_ Qu'est-ce que… Mais qu'est-ce c'est que…

_ Laisse ! Reviens ici, c'est bon, je m'en occupe.

_Il a continué à reculer. Moi, je me suis un peu précipité pour prendre sa place dans l'ouverture de la porte. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin, le système d'interface n'est pas fait pour sortir de la Boite._

_ Bonjour, Docteur !

_Mon Docteur était debout derrière moi, immobile comme pétrifié. Le Docteur, lui, se tenait en face de nous._

_ Bonjour.

_Les mains dans les poches de son long manteau brun, les lunettes sur le nez et les cheveux en bataille, le Dixième Docteur avait l'air suspicieux et ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, ni se rendre compte qu'il se tenait face à son lui du fut__ur._

_ Non, non, non, NON !

_El s'est jeté sur la console et a commencé à tout bidouiller. Il vérifiait les données temporelles et spatiales à l'écran et essayait de les coordonner pour pouvoir partir. Mais comme le système considérait qu'on était encore en vol, ça ne fonctionna pas, ce qui l'énerva encore un peu plus._

_ Hey, toi, tu te calmes, okey !

_ Me calmer ? _hurla-t-il_, Et comment je me calme ? Il est là, il…. ! Raaaaaah !

_ S'il-te-plait, tais-toi… Rah ! Bon, toi là, Docteur, rentre ! Je vais t'expliquer.

_En refermant la porte, je me suis aperçue un peu plus loin. Une seconde Boite bleue, perdue dans le Vortex._

_Eleven s'était assis dans son fauteuil. Ten regardait ma nouvelle déco. Au total, ça m'a pris une bonne demi-heure pour tout lui réexpliquer,__ le Vortex, l'énergie temporelle moi qui parle etc. Le tout __en évitant un maximum de spoilers, évidement._

_ Un corps virtuel issu de l'interface, c'est brillant !

_ Oui, je sais, merci Docteur !

_ Bla bla bla bla *prrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

_Ten s'est tourné vers Eleven, qui était en train de le dévisager. __L'ambiance était plutôt tendue._

_ Et donc toi, tu es ma prochain régénération ? Toujours pas roux à ce que je vois.

_ Ce n'est pas censé arriver…. _g__rommela le Onzième Docteur_.

_ Oui, je sais. C'est bizarre, je suis d'accord. Mais j'imagine que si on arrive à coordonner nos efforts alo…

_ Ce n'est pas censé arriver !

_Eleven s'est levé, face à son ancien-lui. Bon en fait l'ambiance n'était pas tendue, elle était carrément électrique._

_ Je sais, Eleven ! Calme-toi ! On va trouver une solution…

_ Eleven ? Attend quoi, je suis un chiffre maintenant ?

_ Raaaaah, je peux pas t'appeler Docteur, imbécile, vous êtes tous les deux le Docteur !

_ Génial ! De mieux en mieux !

_Ça y est. Monsieur Nœud Pap' boude._

_ Ecoute ! One, Two, Five, Nine, Eleven ! Ça fait des centaines d'années que j'ai pris l'habitude de vous appeler par ces noms de code, alors tu vas pas m'enlever cette habitude ! Donc oui, toi tu seras Eleven, et toi, Ten ! Objection ?

_ Non, non. Euh, dis-moi Tardis, je vais vraiment devenir aussi grognon ?

_ Je suis pas grognon ! _s'exclama Eleven._ Je panique ! Je ne suis pas censé me croiser moi-même ! Ça peut emmêler notre timeline !

_ Oui, je sais ! Ecoute, gamin, tu vas pas me faire la morale pendant deux heures non p…

_ Gamin ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

_ Hey, vous deux ! VOS GUEULES !

_Bon j'ai poussé ma gueulante, mais j'étais pas plus avancée qu'eux. Deux Tardis, deux Docteurs. La galère. Eleven est reparti bouder dans son coin. J'ai pu discuter avec Ten pour essayer d'y voir plus clair._

_ Ten, dis-moi. Mon écran dans ton Tardis, les données de vol, elles disaient quoi ?

_ « En vol ». J'ai pas compris non plus, jusqu'à ce que je sorte et que je vois tout… ça !

_ Ok, « en vol », comme ici. Et quand t'es arrivé ici, est-ce que t'as senti comme si on tombé ?

_ Oui, exactement ! Mais il y a un truc que je comprends pas.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ici, tu fonctionnes mieux que jamais. Là-bas, enfin toi, version mon Tardis, tu es en panne. Pourquoi ?

_ En panne ?

_ Oui, oui, en panne, _confirma-t-il_. Quand le vol s'est calmé, tout s'est éteint, la lumière, la console, tout. J'ai ouvert ta console, le système auxiliaire avait pris le relais, mais tu semblais comme en mode veille. J'avais besoin de lumières pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien, alors j'ai ouvert la porte, et je t'ai vu ! Un autre Tardis !

_ Attend attend Ten, recommence, comment ça tout le m…

_ Hey, Ten ! J'ai une question !

_Mon Docteur se tenait appuyé sur la rambarde de la passerelle supérieure, un peu menaçant. Evidemment, il avait tout écouté. Mais ce n'était pas notre conversation qui semblait l'intéresser._

__ _Oui ?

_ Quand est-ce que tu en es ? _questionna Eleven._

_ Comment ça « quand est-ce que j'en suis » ?

_ Oh allons, t'as bien compris ce que je veux dire. Voyons voir, si je dis… Rose Tyler ?

_Le visage du Dixième s'est figé. Il fixait son futur-lui, les sourcils froncés, la bouche serrée._

_ Bingo !

_ Docteur, arrête ça.

_ Chut, Tardis, juste une seconde ! Est-ce que tu en es à la première fois où elle a été piégée dans cet univers parallèl, ou bien est-ce que c'est la deuxième, avec ton clone ?

_ Docteur, on a dit, pas de spoiler !

_ Non, non, pas de spoiler. J'en suis bien là. Merci, Eleven, pour ta remarque si appropriée à la situation.

_ Mais de rien voyons, c'était juste pour te situer dans notre timeline.

_Eleven eut un rictus. Je pense qu'il est la première personne de l'Histoire à se montrer autant cruel si ouvertement avec lui-même._

_ Et dis-moi, gamin, dans notre timeline, c'est quand que je deviens un connard finit ? Histoire d'anticiper un peu.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oh non, les gars, vous allez pas recommencer, sérieusem…

_ DOOOOCTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUR ?!

_La porte s'est ouverte en un grand fracas. Et avec la jolie brune qui est entrée se sont rajoutés encore un peu plus de problèmes._

_ Quoi, Clara, qu'est-ce qui y a ?

_ On a besoin de vous là-bas ! _paniqua-t-elle_. Le Tardis fait un bruit bizarre, je crois que Rory a cassé un truc !

_ Hein ? Oh non, mais j'avais dit « Bougez pas jusqu'à ce que je revienne ! »

_ Et bin, il a bougé ! Et on commençait à croire que vous ne reviendrez pas !

_ Roooh ! Bon, reste ici, j'y vais.

_ D'accord, je bouge pas !

_Clara Oswald. Juste une petite dose d'emmerdes en plus qu'il ne nous fallait pas. Enfin, ça c'est ce que j'ai pensé en premier lieu._

_ Bon super… _marmonna-t-elle, toujours un peu sous le coup des émotions._ C'est… joli ici.

_ Merci Clara ! Eleven, tu veux bien m'accorder une min…

_ Attendez, comment vous connaissez mon prénom ? r_éagit-elle, plutôt sur la défensive._

_ Euh, je le sais, c'est tout.

_ C'est une prophétesse, je l'ai trouvé à Pompéi, la méchante, elle avait prédit l'éruption mais n'a prévenu personne !

_ Roh, Eleven, tais-toi !

_ Je rigole, elle le sait juste parce que Ten vient de le dire.

_Joyeux bordel dans ma Boite bleue._

_ Ok… Ten, c'est pour le Docteur j'imagine. Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

_Gros silence. Mon Docteur continuait à faire la gueule. __Je crois que ces quelques dernières centaines d'années à voyager seul l'ont rendu asocial.__ Quant à moi, je dois avouer ne pas avoir envie de lui répondre. Elle n'était pas censée être la. Genre, vraiment pas._

_ Aller, s'il-vous-plait, répondez quoi ! Monsieur Menton, toi d'abord !

_Ah, Clara, toujours si légère, si pimpante. Ça se voyait qu'elle essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. __Elle aurait pas dû._

_ Monsieur Menton… Eleven… Tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour me donner des surnoms stupides ou bien ? Je. Suis. Le DOCTEUR !

_ Quoi ?

_ Attend, laisse Clara, je vais t'expliquer ! Et toi là-haut, tu veux que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre ? Alors aide-moi et arrête d'être aussi agressif !

_ Attendez, le Docteur ? Mais non, le Docteur est…

_ Oui, si, le Docteur. Il ne t'a jamais parlé de régénération ?

_ Euh, si, vaguement, une fois…

_ Bin voilà ! Docteur Converse = Ten, Docteur Eleven = Nœud Pap' ! Tu suis ?

_Bien qu'elle semblait un peu dépassée par la situation, Clara était aux anges. On aurait qu'elle était la seule la personne ravie d'être ici, malgré la galère. Mais pour le moment, ce qui m'intriguait, c'était ce qu'elle faisait ici. Je sais bien que le temps peut être réécrit, mais là non, ça allait pas du tout. Et mon Docteur l'avait bien compris. Intrigué, il descendit de la passerelle pour venir me questionner._

_ Bon, Tardis, dis-moi. C'est qui cette fille ?

_ Euh, bin, c'est Clara.

_ Ok et ? Me fait pas marcher, je sais que tu caches quelque chose.

_ Hm hm, vous savez que je suis là hein, _dit Clara_, je vous entend ! C'est-à-dire quelque chose ?

_ Rien du tout !

_ Sérieux, Tardis, même à moi ? _demanda Eleven._

_ Oui, surtout à toi !

_ Comment ça, Tardis ? _interrompit Clara._

_ Rory William Pond ! J'avais dit « Bougez-pas, je reviens ». Quelle partie dans « Bougez-pas » tu n'as pas compris?

_ Désolé, Docteur…

_ Tu vois, Rory, je te l'avais dit de rien toucher.

_Putain. Putain putain putain putain putain. __Si j'avais eu un vrai corps de chair et de sang, je me serai évanouie là. Deux Docteurs, deux Tardis, Clara Oswald, et les Pond. Ten continuait d'engueuler Rory pour avoir touché à mon gros bouton rouge de procédure d'arrêt d'urgence. Amy se moquait de lui, Clara ricanait en regardant la scène, et mon Docteur ne comprenait plus rien. Et moi, dépitée, je me demandais comment on allait bien pouvoir sortir de là._


End file.
